


Filling in the Cracks

by MariePierre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariePierre/pseuds/MariePierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The survey corps is tough on both body and mind. And even the strong crack when they are alone. Levihan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling in the Cracks

The full moon glared over the wall and into the window of Levi’s home.

 

Levi lay in bed, unmoving yet still awake. The air was sour tonight, as if the full moon stirred the nightmares of all the citizens and dispersed it through the atmosphere.

 

Levi, with a heavy sigh, put his hand over his eyes, blocking the bright moonlight.

 

As soon as he began to drift, he heard the front door creak open with a precision that only one person could possess, as they had frequently done so in the past.

 

“For fucks sake,” muttered Levi sitting up in his bed, back slouched lazily. As he expected, his bedroom door opened slowly and cautiously as Hanji’s dark figure entered.

 

Hanji didn’t seem too concerned that Levi sat up awake, staring at her with what she could only guess were eyes of disdain. Instead she made her way over to his bed, clumsily stubbing her toe in the process.

 

“OUCH!” She cried losing her balance slightly and crashing into the side table.

 

“Jesus four-eyes, wake the whole neighborhood why don’t you. They’ll think a titan has infiltrated the wall again.”

 

“Heh, sorry.” Hanji replied sitting on the edge of his bed nursing her stubbed toe. As they sat there in the darkness, moonlight illuminating the outline of their forms, Levi grew impatient.

 

“Why are you in my house?” He asked sternly. It wasn’t unheard of for Hanji to barge into her comrades houses at night, especially when she was researching. She always enjoyed sharing her results and method while disregarding her comrades sleep schedule.

 

Hanji didn’t look up excited like she usually did; instead she continued nursing her toe.

 

“I was just thinking about some of my research, how incredible it is…”

 

Levi tuned out.

 

This wasn’t Hanji sitting on his bed; this was someone pretending to be Hanji. The real Hanji would have bounced uncontrollably talking about her work using grotesque gestures and body language to illustrate her point.

 

“Hanji, stop.” Levi interrupted rudely. But instead of obnoxiously telling him to shut up and let her finish, Hanji did stop. In fact she froze.

 

She was unable to start talking again, like her throat had closed and she couldn’t even turn her head to look at Levi.

 

“Hanji…” Levi began, truly confused and concerned for his comrade, “what’s wrong with you?”

 

Hanji struggled to find her voice lodged in her windpipe, but she finally choked out, “Nothing, I just… I…I wanted to talk about my research.”

 

Levi narrowed his eyes, “No you didn’t. Something’s wrong with you, you don’t just sit there nonchalantly and talk about your research.”

 

Hanji’s faced curled into a grimace and she gripped the foot she was nursing. Levi knew something was terribly wrong with his comrade.

 

“Oi,” He coaxed reaching out and tugging at her shirt sleeve. To which she let her body sway in his direction and collapse half on top of his bare chest. Levi, unsure of what to do sat there motionlessly with Hanji’s weight fully on him, making him sink further back into his bed. “God damn it, shitty glasses you’re heavy.”

 

Hanji’s hand gripped his blankets tight and she pressed harder into Levi’s sturdy torso. Her brunette hair which was messily placed in a ponytail tickled Levi’s bare skin; he lightly placed a hand on the back of her head and used his thumb to stroke stray strands of hair behind her ear.

 

“Hanji,” he whispered roughly. “What’s wrong?”

 

With a ragged breath Hanji replied, “I know you of all people understand what we in the survey corps endure.” She took another ragged breathe, “I’m sorry… I usually have a better handle of myself, but not today…not today…”

 

Levi understood, all too well unfortunately. He and Hanji had been out in the field together, and both of them had witnessed and survived some of the worst bloodshed ever spilt. But that is how they managed to be here today, they survived. But survival was an ongoing process, on and off the battlefield. Hanji always kept a smile on her face, and that was how she battled the demons that crawled through her veins, the very same demons that crawled through Levi’s.

 

Today the demons were able to crack Hanji’s smile, and she had no where else to turn. Who better would understand your demons than a person who’d lived through them with you?

 

“You can stay the night if you want. But you better not get your snot all over my sheets.”

 

Levi felt Hanji’s cheek twitch against his skin, a positive response.

 

Levi let his weight fall backward so his head hit the pillow with Hanji still pressed against him. She took off her glasses and placed them on the nightstand then scooted under the blanket to curl up next to him. Her arm snaked over Levi’s chest and he let her head settle on his shoulder.

 

They lay there silently. Hanji’s body twitched ever so slightly as she sobbed, her hands alternating between a white knuckled grip and limp fingers.

 

There was no need to talk; Levi understood exactly what she was experiencing. It was only human to feel the pressure, and sometimes you can’t help but crack. As much as he hated to admit, even he felt undeniable depression that crippled his ability to function as Lance Corporal Levi. He never let it interfere with his job; he knew how important his role was to the corps. People looked to him for strength, and he had to be the epitome of it.

 

But like Hanji right now, it crept up on him when he was most vulnerable and he couldn’t hold it back.

 

As he felt Hanji’s tears drip onto him, the thought crossed his mind to put a towel under face so she didn’t make a mess. He stifled that thought and instead raised the arm Hanji was laying on to lightly stroke her hip. The tips of his fingers dragged upwards tracing the seam of her shorts before they found bare skin.

 

Levi rhythmically stroked the skin of Hanji’s hip and waist, back and fourth in a soothing gesture. He could feel a raised scar on her hip, one he remembered clearly from a few years ago when her maneuver gear had malfunctioned and she had fallen through the canopy. Levi knew many of the scars on her body mirrored his own; the survey corps was tough on both mind and body.

 

Levi had a lot of respect for Hanji, she was eccentric, obnoxious, and most importantly a vital part of the survey corps. She was a brilliant scientist, and discovered many things that benefited humanity’s sake. They had also saved each others asses numerous times, and trusted one another.

 

Hanji trusted Levi enough to allow herself to expose her vulnerability, and he wasn’t about to push her away.

 

Levi felt Hanji’s fingers shift to trace circles on his bicep, her nails grazing his taut skin. It was calming but also stimulating. As if she was acknowledging his presence and comfort.

 

Levi turned his head into Hanji’s messy hair, inhaling deeply. As her scent filled his lungs, he was overcome by a feeling of comfort and trust. Exactly how he felt about the crazy scientist.

 

Hanji pulled closer to Levi’s body, moving her hand to his bare chest to draw circles with her fingertips. Her body stopped twitching with sobs, but instead twitching from Levi’s fingers touching her, it was firm enough to feel good, but light enough to feel slightly ticklish. It made her feel warm, understood on a deeper level; she could always rely on Levi.

 

Her fingers danced along Levi’s collarbone, dipping into each crevice, exploring each rise and fall. Hanji flattened her palm to cover more area, relishing in how warm his skin was under her hand.

 

Hanji’s eyes felt swollen and wet; but the tears had stopped flowing, she felt her blood pressure decrease, and her heart beat slow. Her body relaxed into Levi’s as she brought a leg up and over his.

 

So warm.

 

With a shift, Hanji moved upwards and tucked her face in the crook of Levi’s neck, pulling him even closer than before. Levi felt her hot breath and her lips brush softly against his neck before she nipped the flesh.

 

To Hanji’s satisfaction Levi’s took a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Oi, what are you doing shitty glasses?” Levi asked gruffly.

 

Hanji coyly kissed his neck sucking lightly before responding. “I’m just getting closer is all, Lance Corporal Levi.”

 

The way his full title rolled off her tongue sent blood rushing to Levi’s trousers. This wicked woman had her wits back, that was for sure. She continued to teasingly assault his neck, using her tongue to massage the sensitive skin before biting down just hard enough to get the blood flowing.

 

The arm that was stroking Hanji’s side was now pulling her even closer, and Levi was fully aware that she was not wearing a bra at this point. He could feel the soft curve of her breasts pressing against his ribcage.

 

He should have known that they’d end up like this tonight, it wasn’t the first time they’d fooled around. They’d made out a little bit in the past, and she’d gone down on him, but at the time they were in the field, under high stress conditions and it’d just happened. Not that he didn’t enjoy himself; Hanji was an extremely attractive person, and he trusted her with his life. It was only natural that something were to occur at some point. And right now, Hanji was stressed and she was reaching for something to ease the burden.

 

Hanji’s hand slowly ghosted its way down Levi’s body where it rested on the obvious bulge in his lightweight pants.

 

“Hm? Seems you have a problem there Lance Corporal, would you like me to alleviate you?” Hanji whispered into Levi’s ear. But as soon as the words left her lips she was flat on her back with Levi between her legs and his hands around her wrists. “Uwah!!”

 

Levi looked into her eyes, “No, I believe it is you, that has a problem, allow me.”

 

Hanji felt her entire face light up red, and her groin burst into flames as Levi rocked his generous erection against her. Her fingers flew to his back and dug in, urging Levi to continue. The only thing that separated them were two layers of thin clothing, and the friction drove raw desire through them both. Levi lifted Hanji’s shirt and cupped her small perky breasts, they were soft and supple; absolutely lovely. He massaged one in his hand and then brought his mouth down to assault her nipples the same way she’d assaulted his neck earlier. He swirled his tongue around her taut nipple, earning him a few breathy moans. The way she undulated against him made the blood rush painfully to his cock, which made him a bit rougher with her nipples.

 

Hanji thought she was losing her mind, the way Levi’s hips grinded hers made her brain go fuzzy; everything around her was pulsing pleasure, combined with his fantastic mouth Hanji was going to lose it.

 

Levi lifted his head up with a smack from her breast, and glanced upwards to her face. Her eyes were closed but when he stopped she opened them to meet his gaze. The moonlight was bright enough to see his eyes shine and he didn’t break his gaze as he slowly inched his way down her body before grasping the hem of her shorts and sharply pulling them down. Hanji felt her face getting even redder than it was before as he still kept her gaze while sinking lower and lower.

 

The moment his lips touched her pussy, desire coiled tightly in her stomach and she couldn’t hold back the incredible moan that escaped her mouth. “Ohhh fuck, Levi.”

He started by lightly kissing her clit, and then making a long stroke from her opening right to the top. Hanji’s pussy was fucking beautiful, wet and swollen. Levi took advantage of her sensitivity by teasing her lips while wiggling his tongue. One of Hanji’s hands buried itself in his hair tugging carelessly. Levi switched his attention to her clit which was enlarged and begging to be noticed. He encircled his lips around the nub and began to gently suck and caress it with his tongue. If he thought Hanji had been enjoying herself before, she definitely was now. The whimpers that came out of her seemed so foreign, and Levi wondered naïvely if she had ever felt this amazing before.

 

Hanji arched her back as she felt her orgasm grow nearer. Levi’s tongue was working her over into mush, and she couldn’t hold back the pleasure that flooded her like a tsunami. Levi placed a thumb at her entrance and felt her muscles spasm as she pulled his hair. When her orgasm passed entirely, only then did Levi come back up to see the wrecked woman he left in his wake.

 

Her shirt was bunched up over her breasts and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Her body glowed perfectly in the moonlight, and he fought the urge to taste all of her. She glanced up at him with intense half-lidded eyes. Levi hovered over her and then captured her lips. Hanji could taste herself as their tongues mashed together in a fury. She brought her hands down to squeeze Levi’s tight ass before catching him off guard and flipping him over.

 

She sat atop his erection, and wiggled her hips a bit as she removed her shirt.

 

“Tell me, Levi, is that the best you got?” Hanji asked with a ‘come-and-get-me-grin’.

 

“Not a chance, four-eyes.” He replied grasping her hips and grinding hard against her still aching groin. When he moved sharply, Hanji’s breasts would bounce delicately, a perfect view.

 

Hanji placed her hands on Levi’s chest dragging her nails down until she could grip his cock through his pajama bottoms. “I’ve been wondering what it’d be like to ride that cock of yours; will you let me find out?” she breathed heavily.

 

“Be my guest.” He responded while squeezing her hips. With a wicked smile she lifted up a bit and pulled Levi’s pants down over his erection, freeing the appendage with a spring in its step. She allowed him to kick off the pants the rest of the way before she gripped his cock firmly to stroke it. Levi loved the way her hands felt, so much nicer than his own, and she was not shy about it. She brought her hands over the tip and retracted his foreskin little by little with a firm yet gentle motion until the head was completely exposed.

 

Levi rubbed Hanji’s thighs as she touched him, becoming increasingly eager for her to sit on him so he can feel that lovely pussy squeeze his cock.

 

“Is the Lance Corporal getting impatient? Guess I better hurry up then.” Hanji said bringing herself down to rub his sensitive head along her wet pussy. Levi could hardly stand how much she was teasing him.

 

“God you’re a fucking tease,” Levi growled gripping her thighs roughly.

 

“I’ve always given you a hard time, just because you made me come doesn’t change anything.” Hanji said coyly while sinking down onto his cock at a painfully slow pace. She watched Levi’s face contort as she would sink down a little and then go back up, his brow furrowing deeper and deeper.

 

When Levi couldn’t take any more he sat up abruptly with an arm around Hanji’s back and thrust upwards all the way in. Hanji gasped at the sensation, feeling Levi’s girth fill her entirely. “Damn it you’re impatient,” she panted pulling him closer.

 

“Shut up,” Levi groaned pulling back and thrusting again, this time slamming into her.

“Then don’t stop what you’re doing”

 

That’s all the encouragement Levi needed before tackling her to the mattress and rocking his hips into hers at a desperate yet rhythmic pace. It felt just as incredible as Levi imagined, her pussy was hot and tight begging for more. Hanji quietly chanted strings of syllables into Levi’s ear, while she clawed at his back. One of her hands migrated south to grab his firm ass, which turned her on even more to feel it thrust.

 

Levi switched his angle so his pubic bone stimulated her clit which caused her to cry out. His own stamina was beginning to diminish, he could feel release approaching. But he wasn’t about the let Hanji off the hook.

 

Without missing a beat, Levi flipped Hanji on her side and entered her from behind while holding up one of her legs. He moaned breathily as he slipped inside her again, relishing in how fucking amazing she felt.

 

His breath was hot in Hanji’s ear when she felt him bite down hard on the junction of her neck and shoulder. “Ahh!” she cried, a mix of pleasure and pain. There would definitely be a bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin. He lapped at the reddened skin while still fucking her relentlessly.

 

Levi could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, and he wasn’t able to fend it off any longer. He pulled out nearly all the way and then with one last thrust he slammed into Hanji. His moan in her ear sent shivers down her spine as his cock twitched inside her. He released his grasp on her leg and let it fall as they basked in the moment. The room was filled with panting and sweat. Which internally made Levi cringe, but he could hold off a bit longer.

 

Levi lazily brushed the hair out of Hanji’s face, and as she turned to meet his gaze, he leaned over and kissed her lips with more affection than he might have intended. But she returned it with just as much affection, albeit a bit weaker due to sleepiness. When they parted their breath was still ragged.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you care for me,” Hanji said with a fond smile on her lips. Levi grimaced and lay down beside her.

 

“I do care for you, idiot.” He replied placing an arm around her and spooning her from behind.

 

“I know.” Hanji says placing her arm over Levi’s and intertwining their fingers.

 

After a few calm moments Hanji asks, “Does this mean I can spend the night more often?”

 

And with that Hanji found herself swiftly kicked butt naked on to the floor.

 

“Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up first.”

 

“Ohhh, but you’re dirty also, you can’t have double standards now.” Hanji said amused while laying on the hardwood floor.

 

Levi stood up and started walking to the bathroom, Hanji in tow. She came up behind him cupping his butt cheek and whispered in his ear, “Thank you Levi, I really care for you too.” She ended her sentence with squeeze on the rear and a peck on the cheek. She walked ahead of Levi into the bathroom leaving him in the hall to reflect on how much he really did care for that woman.

 

He took a moment to think, but with a genuine smile he walked into the bathroom after Hanji.


End file.
